


[VID] Paul Revere

by NakedBee



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It started way back in history"<br/>Kato, Britt, and Lenore team feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Paul Revere

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Festivids 2013  
> Recipient: genusshrike - Cara Marie  
> Music: Paul Revere (Asylum Street Spankers - lounge cover)  
> Thanks to barbana for vid beta!

[Watch on YouTube](http://youtu.be/nTt6Cv7ve0A)


End file.
